Tele Tele no Mi
Introduction The Tele Tele no Mi is a paramecia devil fruit that gives the user the ability to teleport any part of his body to any place within sight or memory (places already visited). The user can teleport the part of the body along with any object currently held or equipped by it, such as weapons and clothes. When the user teletransports a part of its body, the part of the body will be suspended in the place it was teleported at, being the cut-face of the part the one fixed in space. The user then can make that body part float in the air in a levitation-like manner. Which gives the user an ability that could resemble a more powerful form of the Bara Bara no Mi. The cut-side part of every teleported bodypart acts as a portal leading to the face the podypart should usually be attached to. For example, an arm with a teleported hand, deattached by the wrist; if something below the size of the wrist were to enter the back side of the floating teleported hand, the object would reappear launched from the empty wrist of the arm. These cut sides/faces of bodyparts being teleported are filled with a green pixelated glow, resembling the particles being constantly sent and received by the act of teleportation in space. Appearance The fruit itself resembles a green colored kiwi with gray insides. Usage Since teleported parts of the body are fixed in space being able to hover and float at the user's will, flying is possible by teleporting the whole body except for the feet or lower part of the body. Gravity does apply to the body if no teleported body part is holding onto/standing in something fixed to the ground/the ground. Strengths There is no time interval between, nor at, making teleportations; making the ability the fastest at traveling from point to known-point, being the total velocity equal to infinite in scientific terms. Although, since the maximum distance a teleportation can go is defined by how far the user can see clearly, even though there's no distance limit when teleporting by remembering the place, when put to the test; the ability is still not the fastest when traveling to an unknown point far from view, since in this case what defines the time it takes to get there is the velocity of the user's mind at recalculating where to teleport next after the previous teleportation. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. The user cannot teleport inside solids nor below the ocean water. The user cannot teleport it's previous speed along with him/his body part, this means that a teleport makes the user appear at the desired place standing still, even if he was previously running of being launched in the air; so velocity must be built from zero for every teleportation. Attacks Backstabs are made easy thanks to this fruit's ability, since the user can easily teleport his hand holding a knife, right behing it's oponents. Escaping from anywhere except the ocean's water is possible thanks to this fruit's ability. Trivia The Tereporto Tereporto no Mi fruit is also a teleportation fruit but differs from the Tere Tere no Mi on it's potential for battle; since the Tereporto Tereporto no Mi can only teleport the whole body, aside from objects, to anywhere in the world by knowing its exact distance and position with metrical units, making it a traveling specialized fruit, difficult to use in battle. External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit